


Finally

by WriterMind01



Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: So, I couldn't help myself. And jealous Zoe is so cute. I just had to continue/finish the scene. I can't wait to see how they truly finish it. Fluffy.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't help myself. And jealous Zoe is so cute. I just had to continue/finish the scene. I can't wait to see how they truly finish it. Fluffy.

Zoe sits on the couch in the common room with her laptop, looking up at me as I enter.

(For a split second, the look on her face reminds me of my mom when she used to wait up for me on late nights.)

Zoe clamps her laptop shut suddenly and looks at me intensely. “Do you think it’s possible for you to do a little less ‘getting’ of Claudia, and a little more ‘getting’ the fresco done?”

“You know how hard I’ve been working.” 

“Seems like you’re just binding your time until you can be with Claudia again.”

“Of course not!”

(Who is this stranger? This totally came from left field. I need to keep a level head. She’s not herself right now. I don’t know what’s going on, but getting into an argument isn’t going to make it better.)

I go to the couch and sit down next to Zoe. I try to look her in the eye, but she avoids my gaze. “Zoe, what’s going on? Is this really about me staying out all night with Claudia? Or it is about the rat threats?” 

(She’s been encouraging me to hang out with Claudia, and now she’s biting my head off for it. If I didn’t know better I’d think she was a jilted girlfriend or something.)

Zoe continues to pace as she runs her hand along the closely shaven side of her head.

(Oh. My. God. Is this what I think it is? What it feels like? Or should I have said “who” is it?)

“Tell me if I’m way off, but it seems like…” (I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. The awkwardness and silence.) “You’re jealous.”

“Jealous of what? I know my work has been stagnant but I’m happy the fresco is getting done.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

Zoe sits down next to me on the couch again. She puts her head in her hands and exhales.

“Claudia and I are just friends.” I slide off the couch to kneel before her, placing my hands on her knees. “Look at me.” She doesn’t move, so I push my hands in between hers to lift her gaze up to mine. “If I wanted Claudia, I could’ve had her. The only person I want is you.”

She stares at me with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open in shock. She doesn’t say a thing and I frown slightly. 

“Zoe, I meant it when I said you’re my best friend.” I glance down at her lips before looking back at her eyes. “Though I wouldn’t mind being more.”

I gasp when her hands suddenly wrap around my waist, pulling me up and into a straddling position on her lap. Her face buried in my shoulder. I can feel the shudder of her body before I hear her exhale. 

“I’m sorry.”

I smile and pull away from her slightly. Slipping a hand between us, I lift her chin, the smile still on my face. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.” 

She blushes but before she can respond, I cover her lips with my own. When she doesn’t immediately kiss back, I begin to pull back until one of hands wrap around my waist and the other grips the back of my neck, pulling me closer. 

When we break apart, she rests our foreheads together. “I’m sorry, Raien.”

I smile at her. “There’s no need to apologize. I just wish you would’ve said something earlier. I’ve been torturing myself wondering if you felt the same about me as I did you.”

Zoe smirks at me, with a pink blush on her cheeks. “Yeah?”

I smile back before capturing her lips again. “Yeah.”


End file.
